


Hot, Sweet, Tight

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Dan has a fever and gives Arin a blow job. Gay shit happens.





	

Dan’s mouth was hotter than usual and impossibly wet, the movements of his tongue around Arin’s dick languid and almost sleepy. The older man’s face and neck were flushed, though even so, he looked slightly pale, and he seemed to glow. His eyes were closed, lashes splayed along the dark circles under his eyes, his wild, bird’s nest of hair framing his face.

Arin reminded himself that Dan wanted this, that this was Dan’s idea. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done this sort of thing, either. There was an understood arrangement between the two. Were they friends still, or had they upgraded to lovers? Contracts and labels appealed to neither of them, so nothing was complex between them.

The younger man moaned, throwing his head back as Dan teased his tongue along the underside of his dick, and anchored his hands in that wild head of curly hair, pulling at the roots none too gently. Dan whimpered in response, sending vibrations through Arin’s dick. 

The older man pulled off briefly, a trail of spit connecting his mouth to the dick in front of him. He turned his head to the side to cough, an action that shook his shoulders badly, and made Arin concerned.

“Are you okay, man?” He asked, his voice slightly trembly from being erect. Most of the blood in his body was concentrated in his dick, so there was little room for other higher functions.

Danny nodded his head, clearing his throat before turning back to face his work. He sat back slightly on his legs and looked up at Arin. His eyes were glazed over, but held a feverish spark all at once. Of course, that was what worried Arin the most. 

Dan was sick. Really sick. He had a high fever and a terrible, deep cough that seemed about to force his lungs out of his ribcage like an alien birth any second. At first, he had insisted he was fine to work over the phone to Arin at three in the morning, but had relented after some time. With Barry out of town, he was on his own, and, he’d insisted, he was fine. 

Didn’t stop Arin from wanting to come in to check on him, though. Which had led, somehow, to this.

“Sorry, Big Cat,” Danny’s voice was soft, truly apologetic. His too-hot tongue ventured out of his thin lips to lick at the tip of Arin’s dick, pointing into it and collecting precome. It made Arin sigh, gripping hard into Dan’s hair. “I’ll get back to it. Don’t worry.” His thin arms came up to wrap around Arin’s hips, pulling himself closer, and he took the dick inside again, nearly down to the base, surely ignoring his gag reflex.

“Dan…” Arin began, but it turned into a cry of surprise and delight when Danny hollowed his cheeks and sucked. “…God damn it. That’s not what I meant. Jesus.” One hand slipped down to press against Dan’s neck, feeling the heat radiating from it.

Honestly, part of him didn’t want to come. Danny usually insisted on swallowing to cut down on the mess, though he also insisted he liked the bitter taste of Arin’s come, and the younger man wasn’t sure about pushing him when he was sick.

Dan pulled back and then took the dick back in, bobbing slightly. He must’ve been getting careless, because Arin squeaked when he felt teeth touch the sensitive vein running along the bottom of his penis. Danny, with dick down his throat, hummed, probably in apology, but Arin gasped. This had been the longest blowjob of his life, but he wasn’t complaining. Waiting only made every sensation more intense, and he could feel the first coils of orgasm building in his stomach.

“Dan…I’m so close, baby, please…” Arin was slightly rambling as Dan bobbed just a bit faster, long fingers reaching up to tease his balls. Long, hot fingers…

Arin tugged on Dan’s hair in warning before he came. Dan was swallowing, but not fast enough, and he pulled off, coughing and sputtering, collapsing inward, long arms cradling his stomach. Arin was still mid-orgasm, and come was spurting everywhere, including on Danny’s shirt and in his hair. 

“Ho,” Arin breathed as his orgasm was complete, his legs turning to jelly so fast that he could barely sit on the bed. His limbs all felt trembly and weak, and he was shaking slightly. “Hoo boy…” The younger man reached for some tissues and cleaned himself up as best as he could before pulling on his boxers and sweats. 

Danny had sat up now, but he’d crawled over to slump against his nightstand, gangly legs spread inelegantly out, lanky arms askew, as if he was a rag doll discarded by a moody child. He was breathing heavily, head tilted towards the ceiling, eyes closed, come dribbling down his chin and spread across his lips. Some droplets were even stuck in his stubble. Arin would’ve laughed if the sight didn’t remind him of a drowned kitten. 

“Oh, shit, c’mere,” Arin leaned over and bodily lifted Dan off the ground, pulling him onto the bed. “160 my titties,” he grumbled, settling Danny so that the older man was leaning against him. He ran a hand through the Jew-fro, grimacing as his hand came away wet and cold. “Bad news: there’s jizz in your hair.”

Dan sputtered out a half-laugh, half-cough. “Oh fuck. Guess it’s time to wash it.” He giggled, probably due to the fever, and nuzzled into Arin’s neck. “Mmmm…baby bear…”

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Arin sighed, pulling Dan into his lap. He noticed the older man was only rocking a half-chub, but losing it fast. No wonder, you idiot, he thought fondly, kissing the heated forehead and tasting sweat, feeling heat. “That did…literally nothing for your fever.”

Danny shrugged weakly, a simple half-lifting of his shoulders. “Helped my headache, though.”

“Did it?” Arin hummed noncommittally, busy with pulling Dan’s shirt off. “We gotta wash your hair, dude.”

Danny started shivering as if he was in the arctic the minute his shirt was removed. He wrapped his arms around Arin’s waist to absorb the heat while Arin reached for a clean shirt. “Don’t wanna,” he whimpered. “Sleepy-sleep.”

“Nope. No sleepy-sleep for you. Not yet.” Arin turned back around, helping Dan into a new shirt. It was weirdly like helping an oversized child get dressed; Dan didn’t seem to know where to put his arms, nor did he have any control over his muscles at all. Sucking dick must’ve took a lot out of him.

“But! You wanna sleepy-sleep.” Danny argued. “You just came.”

Arin frowned. “…is that why you wanted to blow me so bad, Daniel? So I would take a nap with you?”

Dan’s small smile seemed oddly mischievous. “I mean…”

Arin rolled his eyes. “You asshole.”

Danny fever-giggled again, high and musical.

“C’mon,” Arin grunted as he lifted Danny up bridal-style. “I’ll wash your hair real quick.”

“Okay.” Dan compliantly threw his arms around Arin’s neck, though it wasn’t like he had a choice. His entire body was hot, like a baking sheet fresh out of the oven. Some cool water would help get his fever down, Arin decided. “Then sleepy-sleep?”

“No, then food.”

Danny whined. 

“You need to eat something, Daniel.”

“My tummy hurts…” Dan whined again.

“Do you feel nauseous at all?” They had reached the bathroom and Arin, with some difficulty, was able to get through the narrow doorway whilst carrying Danny’s limp body. He sat Dan on the closed toilet seat and started rummaging through the cabinets for a washcloth. 

“…no.” Danny cradled his stomach with both long arms. “It just hurts.”

“When did you eat last?”

Dan didn’t answer. His head lolled back, his eyes seeing everything and nothing on the uninteresting ceiling of the bathroom. 

Arin muttered a curse at that and several profanities directed at Barry and Dan’s complete lack of ability to do laundry before he finally found a suitable washcloth. He tested the water’s temperature until it was somewhere between icy cold and room temperature. He squeezed the washcloth so it wasn’t dripping and crossed until he was towering over the older man. “Tilt your head forward, okay?”

Danny complied, resting his forehead against Arin’s belly. He smiled, closing his eyes. “Mmm…warm Arin-tummy.”

“You’re a weird one, Daniel.” Arin said with a smirk before placing the washcloth on Dan’s head.

Danny hissed, his body stiffening under Arin’s touch. “Cold.”

“I know, Sexy Kitten. But it’ll help you feel better, okay? Can you be brave for me?”

Dan nodded and remained still as Arin washed the dried jizz out of his curls. His hair would still need a proper wash, but that could be dealt with once he was feeling better. Arin didn’t even want to imagine trying to shower with a sickie.

The cold wash left Dan shivering and the collar of his shirt damp. 

“Shit,” Arin grumbled. “Should’ve changed your shirt after washing your hair.”

Dan cocked his head at Arin. “I’m hungry.” He sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I bet you are. 160 pounds my ass.”

“Aaaaaaallll muscle, bro.” Danny giggled, flexing.

“Yeah, I’ll believe that. All muscle and no fat, skinny mini.” Arin lifted Dan up again, this time carrying him properly. “Come on, let’s get you some food.”

“Toast?” Danny licked his lips.

Arin shook his head, chuckling. “Sure, idiot. Whatever you want.”

~

It took approximately twenty minutes longer to make toast than it should have, and it was all Dan’s fault. The feverish singer had decided that the best place for him to stand while Arin was making food was right behind him. The older man had attached himself like a barnacle to Arin’s back, arms connected at his hips, so that Arin had to drag the gangly mess of limbs around the kitchen with him.

Arin sighed in mild frustration for the umpteenth time. He really couldn’t stay mad at Dan, even though he was making his life difficult right now. First of all, Dan was sick and out of his mind. Second of all, Dan was his best friend and partner, now in more ways than one, and it was kind of hard to stay mad at someone who loved you a whole lot in all the ways that mattered most.

“That smells good…” Dan hummed dreamily, digging his chin into the crook of Arin’s shoulder. “I’m so hungry, Ar.”

“It’s almost ready. Hang on a sec.” Arin had softened the butter properly and slathered it onto the cooling toast slices. He’d made rather a lot of toast, more toast than Dan would probably eat, but he wanted some, too. He couldn’t put butter on his, though. Being on paleo for so long had made him lactose intolerant. “There we go. Done.” Arin turned his head over his shoulder to give Dan a look. “Think you can stop being a koala now?”

Dan smiled dopily, but with one last squeeze, he let Arin go free and flopped down inelegantly into a chair, propping himself up on one arm. Arin put the plate of toast in the center of the table with some flourish and grabbed paper towels to serve as napkins. Dan was already happily munching on a piece of toast. He looked better now, more pale and less flushed, eyes brighter and more alert. He still looked small and vulnerable, though.

Everyone looks like that when they’re sick, but to Arin, Danny always looked like that. Maybe it was because he was so skinny. Maybe it was because of his snuggly nature. Maybe it was his cute laugh, or his soft eyes that always seemed to look at Arin with the utmost love and affection. Arin was so fucking lucky to have both Dan and Suzy who loved him so fully and completely.

He hoped Dan knew how much he cared.

“Hey, Dan?” Arin asked, pulling the crust off his butterless toast out of habit.

“Hmm?” Dan’s eyes found his, mouth full of food.

“You know I…” Arin cleared his throat. “You know I love you a whole lot…right?”

“Mmhmm,” Dan replied, smiling slightly. “I love you, too.”

“I mean, I don’t tell you often enough,” Arin went on. “But I do.” He blushed. “You’re like…the moon to my night sky, or some shit.”

“Aww.” Dan beamed, a different light in his eyes. “That’s…really gay of you to say, man.”

“I know…” Arin rubbed his arm. Something like this shouldn’t make him feel self-conscious, but somehow, it did. Saying “I love you” was different than saying “let’s give each other hot blowies.” “But it’s true.”

“I’m glad.” Dan set his toast down on his paper towel and reached his hand across to take Arin’s. His fingers were cold now, and that fact nagged something in the back of Arin’s mind. “Because I love you too, dude. You’re the sun in my blue skies, and I couldn’t be happier.”

Arin smiled in what was probably a sappy and romantic way. “Thanks, man. Now eat your fuckin toast.”

Dan giggled adorably and withdrew his hand. “Fevers always used to make me lose my appetite, man. Dunno where this came from.” He gestured to the remains of two slices of toast as he started on his third.

“You were pretty hungry for dick earlier.”

“Shut up, man!”

~

“Shouldn’t you be heading home?” Dan asked. They were in the middle of some terrible Jurassic Park B-Movie rip off they’d found on the Sci-Fi channel, Dan snuggled up against Arin. Neither of them were watching it; they were more focused on enjoying each other’s company.

Arin thought that if he and Dan were only friends, that would be true. He’d fed Dan and changed the sheets on his bed and made sure Dan was comfortable and had everything he needed. His obligation was up. But… “Nah. Suzy’d want me to stay with you. It’s cool. She might even come over later just to mother you a little bit.”

Danny chuckled, his breath tickling Arin’s neck. “Then you’ll have to tell her what you told me.”

“Nah. She knows.”

Dan snorted. “Course she does.”

Arin pulled Dan closer. “Suzy knows everything. It’s a wife thing.”

Silence, except for some woman getting torn apart by a CGI dinosaur on screen.

“Thanks. For staying, I mean. And taking care of me.” Dan’s fingers kneaded at Arin’s shirt. “You didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to.” Arin kissed Dan’s forehead. Not-so-Grump definitely felt cooler to the touch now than he had earlier. Good. He was on the mend, then. “Or don’t you remember being super gay with me earlier?”

Danny giggled. “I was still a bit hazy, then, I think.”

“Here.” Arin sat back a bit, making Dan sit up, too. “Let me help you remember.” He leaned forward to capture the older man’s lips in a kiss.

Dan melted under his lips, sighing contentedly. Arin noted that Dan tasted like black tea and toast, and it, surprisingly, tasted better than anything he’d ever had before. When they broke apart to breathe, Dan was flushed…but in a good, well-kissed way.

“Fuck…” Dan breathed.

“Yeah,” Arin purred as he closed the gap between them for a repeat performance. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this was meant to be "porn without plot" but how could I resist making it cute and fluffy? So, here you go! Hope you've enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
